Not-So-Helpful Advice
October 07, 2011, 1:59 AM Back To 2011 Logs Streetwise Flashover (Commerce And Theatre District, Iacon) --- Streetwise is currently just steppign out of the Inn. He looked somewhat frustrated and anxious, holding his datapadd in one hand as he strides around the corner, needing more room than the inn could provide as he taps at it, then tosses the other hand up "... So much for being 'easygoing'. What's wrong with me? Just SAY it." he grouses as he leans against the wall, glancing one way then the other. "Don't get me started, kid." For such a large mech, Flashover is surprisingly good at sneaking up on mechs, though in this case it maybe have just been having practice at it. He steps fully around the corner, crossing his arms over his chest and tilting his helm slightly. "What the slag's got your processor in a lock?" Whirling in surprise, Streetwises' optics flash before they dim to their usual level. He folds his arms, sighing... irritated still but it left quickly "I'm trying to work out what to say to my 'father' when I tell him I'm leaving the Family to be here with my REAL family. It either sounds lame or too provoking." he explains. Then he pauses "And I... I feel a little bit nervous doing this." Flashover's engine rumbles as he considers the problem, finally shrugging. "Just be honest. That's always the best thing to do." He says bluntly, flicking his rotors together with a quiet clatter. "And besides, if I encouraged you to do anything else, Coruscate might come out of the Well of All Sparks and throttle me for undoing all his hard work." Frowning a little at the first bit of advice, Streetwises' optics flicker in shock and confusiuon at the second, before his mouth twists up into a smile "... I almost want to see that. But I wasn't going to try anything violent myself... but... knowing who he REALLY is now makes me worried HE will. " explains STreetwise "I'lll do that though. To the point, honest, no dilly dallying around. Then I'll be back here, Tiny can retire, and I can join the Autobots with my REAL family." he invents deeply "... I hope it works." Flashover huffs air through his vents. "Yeah, well, I like my spark chamber intact, thanks." He mutters, squashing the twinge in his spark at the mention of his old partner. "At least you wound up with someone who gave a frag. And if it doesn't go well... You have my comm number, right?" "Sorry." Apologises Streetwise, his voice a little quieter. He falls silent a moment, nodding "Yeah I do... He really gave a ... a frag though? "he asked, raising an opticbrow. Perhaps having been skeptical of his father's motives since the meeting with PRime and Prowl. Flashover cocks an optic ridge himself, shifting his weight from foot to foot for a moment. "He took you in and didn't strip you for parts, at the very least. Mech's got some sort of spark, even if it's horribly misplaced and half extinguished." He points out dryly. A shudder went through Streetwises' frame at that, suddenly huggeing his upper arms as he half turns away "... I DIDNT need that imagery..." he mutters... even while his voice failed at knowing that Flashover had a very good point. "... Hope its still lit enough though to end this on at least, a sad but not hated note." he adds finally, softer "I'm not going to apologize for that. It's something you need to remember." Flashover responds, rotors clattering together again. Nevermind that he feels bad about it. "I don't know the mech. I can't tell you if this will end well, and I'm not going to lie and say that it is just to make you feel better." "I know, I know I do." sighs Streetwise "It just makes me sick, and I dont like feeling like this. IT upsets my brothers too." he looks over and up at Flashover again as he listens to this, nodding once more "At least around here, more people are truthful. That at least, I appreciate, even if its not what I /want/ to hear." Flashover resists the urge to heave air through his vents again, instead taking a few steps forward and patting Streetwise on the helm. "There's a lot of things in life that make you feel like slag, kid. Especially during a war. You're going to find a lot of things that you don't like and can't change, and you'll have to find a way to deal with it. There'll be good things too, but they'll be hard to find." Nodding a little, Streetwise puts a hand on Flashover's hand. "What Prowl said to me earlier...a bout Father trying to desensitize me to what he did. Part of me is... glad that I feel this way. But part of me worries..." he glances up "... Other Autobot warriors could not POSSIBLY feel like this. But they aren't cold like that. There is a moderation level of tolerance to such actions. It IS war." he states, seeking perhaps, confirmation in the eyes of his elder. Flashover shrugs again, careful not to dislodge Streetwise's hand from over his with the movement. "Probably, kid. I'm not a warrior myself, so I couldn't tell you. Like I said, you're going to have to find your own way of dealing with what you have to do." "Gotcha. I can do this." notes STreetwise as he straightens, shaking it off "But one thing at a time first. First: Father. Then: Autobots. THEN... well, the rest from there." he nods and looks up "how long ARE you sticking around here?" Flashover goes quiet at that, crossing his arms over his chest again. "I'll be around however long you five need me." He says a bit evasively, not sure how else to answer the question. 'Slag if I know' probably isn't the response Streetwise is looking for, at least. A bit of a smile at that, and Streetwise nods "Gotcha. THanks for the advice. I do feel a little better. I better go back in though and finish this up." he notes, tapping to the datapad "Later... Cyber Chess?" Flashover grimaces slightly, though he nods in response. "You just want to beat my aft at something. This is some sort of revenge for all the times that I wound up being the one to punish you, isn't it." "They say forgive and forget... I did the second one pretty well." chuckles Streetwise with a grin again "But I'll say 'yes' either way. Catch you later then, sir." he notes, the tones respectufl as he moves to depart. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Streetwise's LogsCategory:Flashover's LogsCategory:Gestalt Genesis TP